


无条件

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 无条件 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概括：Rey想，也许有一件事的发生终究不需要条件。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无条件

 

 

＊＊

 

Rey在Jakku上学会的第一个道理是，整个宇宙中没有无条件发生的事情。

 

很好理解不是吗。一整份口粮分配需要她在飞船废墟里翻找上一个下午。废墟从她还是个孩子时就在那里，沙子山的高度有时会随着风力变化，但顺着它爬上去总是要花掉至少一份口粮的能量，所以她花了一天时间研究了下废墟仅存的机械结构，依葫芦画瓢的修好了捡来的喷气摩托。市场里分配口粮的家伙尽管吝啬，却也没有估错过破铜烂铁的价格，Rey曾经信誓旦旦要物尽其用拿回家的淘汰品，最终也就是被摆在窗台上当成了装饰品。

 

沙漠在白天滚烫，隔着鞋底都能感到，行走时间一久Rey觉得自己脚下踩着两团火。在将将进入夜晚时它非常暖和，Rey小时候经常把手埋在里面取暖。到了晚上它们就变得冰凉，凉得跟烫一样蜇人。这都是Jakku的太阳带来的作用，它的光和热倒是耀眼，可是里面没有多少能被植物吸收的成分。

 

Rey能说出，维持她生命的口粮来自她消耗掉的一小部分能量和自学机械改装，而沙子的温度来自Jakku附近，接近24小时升起落下一次的白矮星。所以当BB-8歪着脑袋跟在她身后，跟着她回到飞船残骸改装房，Rey脑海深处立马有个警铃大作，她必然为此要付出点什么。

 

事后想来，Rey觉得当时自己简直再正确不过。

 

＊＊

 

自打Kylo记事以来，他就没有不厌恶自己的时候。

 

他有时会想，这种情绪对于没有原力的人来说，是不是也一样的显而易见。当你的母亲是抵抗组织首领，总是忙得不知身在哪个星域，父亲则带着一只高自己半个身子的猩猩在全宇宙的走私黑帮之间穿梭，你的童年也会变得很好想象。

 

原力第一次在他体内苏醒，为了让自己确信这不是一个梦，他隔空碾碎了卧室里所有的小玩具。直到Hux伴着Snoke的投影出现在他的飞船之前，他都不曾迎来过任何访客。而所有在宇宙中坚守边境哨兵站的风暴兵都会告诉你，当整个星球就是一个哨所，而你是这个哨所里的唯一活物时，厌恶自己变成了一件轻而易举的事。

 

噢，也许有一个时刻除外，当他手里握着光剑时。

 

也不能完全称得上“不厌恶”，只是人在握着光剑时，脑中可没法有这么多别的念头。手里的东西像黑洞吸引光线般渴求着他的注意力，他的恨与厌恶，还有战斗即将结束的最后几秒中，他空旷得好像荒野星球的胸腔。不，不是垮两步就能绕地一周，自转水平快到人头晕的那种，它更像是弑星者基地一望无际的地平线。

 

＊＊

 

回到Jakku对于Rey来说，其实只是一个模糊的概念。

 

不过还有很多东西对她来说都只是一个概念。地球是距离Jakku几个星域，被蓝色和绿色铺满的星球，可她几乎没见过除了全息投影里绿莹莹幻影以外的绿色。饱足是人吃了一份半口粮喝下一杯麦芽啤酒以后的感觉，Finn在他们进入超空间后的飞行中这么告诉她。还有父母和家庭，Rey从没见过自己的父母。Han Solo向她提出冒险邀请时，Rey才意识到她可能从未相信他们会回来。不然为什么她第一次捡起Luke Skywalker的光剑时看到的，都是他们离她而去，不再回头的场景。

 

还有一样东西，Rey想，在脱下他的面具之前，在他只是一个看起来就比风暴兵厉害一点儿的黑衣人时，Kylo Ren对她来说，也只不过是带着装腔作势威慑力的一个概念而已。

 

可是Kylo Ren在她面前摘下了面具。

 

＊＊

 

Kylo能感觉到Rey身体里的力量正在苏醒，带着所有新生事物共有的脆弱莽撞和混乱，新鲜得好像弑星者基地刚刚落下的一场雪。她被结结实实捆在椅子上，呼吸之间却仍带着热量过分的香甜。普通人早就应该被刚才树林里的追逃吓得恨不得闭上皮肤上的每一个毛孔，Rey的眼睛却睁得老大，打量他的目光里还有几分好奇。

 

Kylo在脱下面具之前就意识到，让他感觉到共振的不止她的原力，还有她的血液。

 

有那么几秒钟，Kylo想让她毫无障碍地溜进自己的脑子。她会看到Snoke笼罩在他们上空的阴天，会看到他第一次从尸体堆中找回自己的光剑，会看到他游走在一切的失序边缘。然后她就会发现其实他离黑暗没有她想象的那么近，而她离他也没有她想象的那么远。

 

这是获得强大力量要妥协的条件，Kylo想，也许它从来就不需要纯粹的恶和纯粹的善。它要矛盾冲击，要混沌不堪，并且要看芸芸众生为此饱受折磨。

 

＊＊

 

Kylo知道她在害怕，这个认识反而让她心安不少，至少她不用假装出一副大义凛然的样子。而被取下的面具好像是个失效的屏蔽器，她脑中突然充满了陌生的情绪，是Kylo的情绪。

 

他只花了几秒钟就把她赶出了他的脑子，Rey斜靠在椅子上却忍不住沾沾自喜。当人拥有抓不住的好东西时，也许会跟她现在一样心跳过速。有一股力量从左手指尖窜到右小腿，从脑袋窜到胸腔。她的身体像是气压阀失灵，停在倾覆前一刻的飞船，有什么东西想逃出去，又有什么东西想钻进来。

 

Rey就是在这一刻知道自己能逃出去，也知道他们还会再见面的。

 

＊＊

 

一般来说，Kylo对自己的厌恶情绪会在失败的追击或者审问行动之后排山倒海。那些可恶的抵抗组织的飞行员和先锋兵们，还有其他星球上的普通居民，前者以为他们的小小反抗会是扳倒第一秩序军团的基石，而后者甚至永远都不会知道宇宙该是什么样子。

 

宇宙属于有力量的人，属于如Snoke，如他的外公或者如他这样的，强大甚于一个顽石星球的原力拥有者，在一个很好很好的可能性中，它也许能够属于Rey。他是少数了解这些事实的人，却要为说服那些愚蠢的大多数付出高昂的代价。

 

跟很多人料想的不一样，砸烂基地控制台或者顺手掐晕报信人并不能解气。空白，是他此刻能感到的主要情绪。Rey和她的力量一起逃走之后，密不透风的基地空气好像裂了道缝。而Kylo感到有一点点别的什么从这些缝隙中漏出来。

 

他厌恶自己没能问出地图的下落，甚至没能预料到Rey已经掌握了最基础的意念控制，更重要的是，他没能说服全宇宙中可能最懂他的人留下来。而他知道他们下一次见面时，Rey就 **会** 洞察他所有的厌恶。

 

＊＊

 

Rey在Kylo的脑袋里看到了一样东西，她猜如果他们之后的人生再有交集，这样东西也许属于“永远不要在飞船坠毁星球爆炸或者宇宙坍塌前向他提起”的那一类。奇怪呀，Rey想，她的人生才真正意义上的开始，而她已经开始畅想他在其中扮演的角色。

 

她看到十几岁的Kylo在半夜从家溜出，开着飞船冲向星空，在绕地轨道上停留了数个小时却没有收到任何来自地面的搜寻消息。不久之后Han的飞船从距离轨道三公里以外的连接点脱离超空间，轨迹几乎与Kylo的飞船交错。而Leia的飞船赶在第二天清晨之前发射，那时Kylo的飞船已经走到夜半球。整个夜晚它都缓慢到几乎静止滞留在轨道上，这应该是最容易不过的探测，可Han和Leia都没有为他减速。

 

Rey没有看到Han或者Leia正在忙的大事情，她只看到一个哪怕比现在矮了二十公分，跟同龄人比起来还是高得局促的Kylo，抱着膝盖缩在控制台前的驾驶座上。他脑袋后黑头发支棱，眼睛盯着面前缓慢漂移的幻轨小行星碎片带，印着显示屏绿光的脸毫无表情。

 

＊＊

 

Kylo突然发觉让Rey看到Han Solo死在自己手下也许是个错误。

 

因为十分钟之前的Rey手里握着属于Skywalker家的光剑，脸上泪汗参半，握紧的指关节微微发抖，看向他的眼神里只有厌恶。她的力量生猛也毫无章法，Kylo挡住一招又一招，受力时全身肌肉抵挡，腹部的伤口被撕扯，好像被灌进了新鲜的，带着Rey愤怒的空气。

 

而他们的步步逼近和节节后退进行了十分钟的此刻，光剑的红光和蓝光印在Rey的脸上，他们之间的距离近得好像一场审问。Kylo知道自己的邀请不可能出现在一个更加糟糕的时刻，脚下的星球处在崩溃边缘，他毫不怀疑Rey只要有能力熬过这一段僵持，一定会在下一次进攻中捅穿他的腹部。这才是他们的第二次见面，她决心杀掉他的意念就能具化出能量这么强大剑身。但他知道如果现在他不开口，也许他以后都不会再有机会。

 

“你需要一个老师，”Kylo听到自己的声音在吸进了太多寒冷和燥热之后变得沙哑，“我可以做你的老师。”

 

＊＊

 

当Rey和已经倒在雪地上无力起身的Kylo隔了一道恐怕深度直穿地壳的裂缝时，她才发现自己一直在哭。

 

Han死了，Kylo杀了他，而现在她有百分之五十的把握可以杀掉Kylo。只要她找到风力，脚下土地震动和光剑出手速度的平衡，失去反抗能力的Kylo必死无疑。而她脑海中唯一的念头却是，关于Kylo为什么只有 **这一件事** 她无法理解。那些来自无数个失眠和噩梦充斥的夜晚，能烤焦头发的恐慌；那些沙漠凉透之前盘旋在空无一人沙丘上的孤单和寂寞；还有他们从来没真正拥有过的父母。她理解它们好像彗星通晓自己的轨道。

 

单单 **只有** 这一件事。

 

单单只有这一件事，Kylo以为自己不得不做，完成了之后就能抹去他身上最后一点光明的事。而Rey却觉得，那些光明不是消失，而是被他打碎成更细致的粉末，揉进她的眼睛，这才让她一直哭。

 

＊＊

 

Kylo知道自己能活得比这颗星球更长了，他已经感觉不到站在另一块陆地上Rey的杀意。现在她是疲惫，是困惑，是源源不断的眼泪，Kylo从来不知道疲惫困惑和眼泪也能让一个人看起来如此生机勃勃。

 

“你为什么停下来了？”Kylo想，问最后一个问题并无大碍。

 

“你为什么不停下来？”Rey回答。

 

不是靠原力，Kylo向已经不存在的绝地武士发誓，而是靠什么别的东西，他在这个时候意识到，现在，当下，在这颗星球正式失去引力核心之前，他必须从地上爬起来，到Rey的身边去。

 

＊＊

 

Rey知道自己恐怕得赶紧去找到Poe的舰队。原来是想要杀掉Kylo的念头让她保持战斗了这么久，一旦这念头消失，她只想快点回到千年隼号，驾驶着它随意跳进一个超空间，在离这里很远的星域找个小行星轨道呆一呆。

 

噢，Rey想，跟十几岁的Kylo一样。

 

在她对面，不是十几岁的Kylo却挣扎着从雪地上爬了起来。

 

他向她的方向迈步，步子小得几乎看不出痕迹，却像磁铁移动一样，对她这头磁极产生了不可思议的影响。Rey发觉自己也在朝那道裂缝走。

 

过了不知道多少时间，直到他们脚下踩着的可能是这颗星球剩下的最后一片土地，Kylo和Rey都站到了裂缝旁边。

 

“你可以杀了我。”Kylo对她说，声音几乎要淹没在远处的炮火和近处的大树轰然倒下之中。

 

“我不能。”她脸上的眼泪被风吹得冰凉。

 

“我的意思是，如果有一天我不得不死，”Kylo的黑袍子在风中翻滚，好像在奋力逃脱肩膀的束缚，“我想让你来杀我。”

 

Kylo看着她，用上一点原力确保她听见了他的话。于是Rey想，也许有一件事的发生终究不需要条件。

 

 

完。


End file.
